Satanic Embrace
by Blu3 Gaz3tt3
Summary: [AU] Going against God is sinful. 'Choose your path, Angel. You can go back to the Kingdom of Heaven and be blind for eternity or… I can give you the ability to see, and in return, you give 'yourself' to me.' [SxS] Author's Note 2.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Satanic Embrace_

**Author's Note:** My ideas for this story have come from movies such as _The Devil's Advocate_, _Bruce Almighty, City of Angels, Michael_ and another one (I can't say because if I do, and if you've seen it, then you know who's behind all of this) and the manga, _Akuma na Eros_ by Mayu Shinjo.

Story takes place after Jounouchi sees his little sister in the hospital. However, you would have to watch Duelist Kingdom duel to some events later in the story.

**Summary:** AU Going against God is sinful. "Choose your path, Angel. You can go back to the Kingdom of Heaven and be blind for eternity or… I can give you the ability to see, and in return, you give **yourself** to me." SxS

**Rated M** for… well, you know. -wink-

_Italics are thoughts._

On with the story…

**_.:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:._**

**Prologue**

**_.:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:._**

Shizuka was sitting on the bed waiting for her big brother, Jounouchi. She was so excited to hear his voice because he was the one who was able to get her the eye surgery. Her mother was with her, and she, also, needed his support. He said he'd come around 8:00 p.m. Getting out of bed, she started to pace back and forth, wanting time to go rapidly.

"Sweetie, why don't you get back in bed? The tile floor is cold and I don't want you to get sick," her mother asked with concern in her voice.

"No. I just can't wait to hear Jounouchi's voice, Mother. It's been so long. What time is it?" I asked my mother hoping it was 8:00 p.m. already.

"7:30 p.m." her mother simply replied.

"Mother…" Shizuka said politely.

"Yes, dear?" she asked.

"What's the first thing you're going to say to Jounouchi?" she asked her, as she walked towards the bed, and took her teddy bear in her arms.

"I'm not so sure. I am nervous. If he explodes, then I can understand why. I took you away from him and left him with your father. I feel so guilty, but I didn't like the fact that Jounouchi kept saying things in your head," she said as if she was upset. "What about you, Shizuka?"

"Well, as soon as I hear his voice, I'm going to give him a great big, warm, teddy-bear hug. After that, I'll tell him how much I missed him and need his love and support," Shizuka smiled at her answer.

"That's nice, sweetie. Shizuka, what if the surgery doesn't work out?" her mom asked in doubt.

Shizuka put her teddy bear on the bed and began to walk again. Her hearing went to greater heights than anyone. She gave her mom a smile, when her eyes were looking in a single direction.

"Mother, don't worry so much. I'm not trying to think about that at all. I know it's scary, especially, since I'm the one getting the operation," she said positively, "Have a little faith in me, Mom."

"Shizuka," Ms. Katsuya hugged her daughter, as her eyes became watery.

The auburn-haired girl hugged back and felt her mother's tears drop on her cheeks.

_**.:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:.**_

"Mother… what time is it?" Shizuka began to get worried as she held her teddy bear closely to her.

"It's 8:45 p.m.," her mother replied tiredly.

"Where's Jounouchi? He should have been here at 8 o'clock. Do think you think he forgot?" Shizuka asked, feeling a tear slide down.

"No, sweetie, that can't be it. Maybe he-," her mother was interrupted.

"Shizuka!" she heard a familiar voice outside my room. She quickly jumped out of bed and let go of her teddy bear. She wiped the tear away.

"He's here!" my mom exclaimed, anxiously. Her eyes widened and she quickly opened the door, smashing into him with a big embrace.

"Jounouchi!" Shizuka cried out. Then, she playfully gave him a few punches to him.

"Jounouchi! I've missed you so much, big brother! I thought you forgot about me," Shizuka began to cry and burying her face into his chest.

"Naaa, Shizuka. I could neva' forget about tis' importan' day. Especially, my baby sista'," he said to her and embraced her. "Let me look at ya', Shizuka," he said, as she looked up at him. She felt his eyes staring right back at hers.

"Don't cry, Shizuka. I'm her' fo' ya'," he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry I'm late. I 'ad to deal wit' somethin' befo' arriving here," he said as he was really scared.

"Something caught Jounouchi's attention?" Shizuka mouthed out lowly. _I wonder what it was. _Then all of sudden they heard screaming.

"Shizuka, get inside!" Jounouchi yelled as he quickly pushed her.

"S-" her brother was about to say until she heard two gunshots.

Shizuka knew she had nowhere to run. Running towards the bed, she quickly grabbed her teddy bear.

"Jounouchi, what's going on?" she whispered lightly. There was no answer.

"Jounouchi? Mother?" she began to get scared. Then, she knelt down, and curled into a ball.

"Mother, where is Jounouchi?" she whispered, hoping her mother would answer.

Silence. All she heard was silence. Her mother and brother didn't respond.

"Jo-" she interrupted, by feeling something cold and wet by her feet. Her hazel eyes widened. _No, it couldn't be! That's impossible!_ Then, she clasped her cold hands together and began to pray.

"Dear Lord, our Savior, please protect me and my family in any way you can. Please, send a guardian angel to us," she whispered. "Jounouchi, Mother, I need you. I-" when all of a sudden a sound of another gunshot was heard and it pierced her heart.

She began to ache and have hard time breathing. Only a few second left for her to live.

"I'm sorry, but your mutt brother deserved it," the voice said.

_**.:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:.**_

**-1 Year Later- **

After the incident, her brother, her mother and Shizuka became angels in the Kingdom of Heaven. Not only they were dead, so, were Yugi, Anzu, Otogi, Honda, and Mai. As for Shizuka, she still was blind and no matter how many times she asked God, he always apologized. She knew it was selfish of her to ask. So, she would simply walk away telling God "nevermind" or "it's nothing".

Her mother blamed the incident on Jounouchi. Jounouchi told her that the murderer was Seto Kaiba, but somehow she had a feeling that it was someone else. It didn't make sense, because she heard that Seto didn't have friends, yet, he was heartless, cold, and powerful. Yugi tried so very hard to be his friend. Seto was always busy as bee. He was hardly ever home, and made sure his little brother, Mokuba, had security. Well, after Seto killed them all, he vanished into thin air without leaving a trace.

"God," she said, as put my hands into a prayer and bent my knees.

"Yes, my child?" he asked.

"I know I never asked you anything, but may I have…" Shizuka started to say.

"What is it, Shizuka?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Nevermind. It's nothing important. If I did ask it would be selfish of me," she said getting up and started to walk away.

"No, my child. Tell me what you want and I will grant you your wish," he insisted as she stopped walking. She turned around.

"I was wondering if I could have the ability to see?" she asked gently.

"Shizuka, my child. I wish I could, but I made a promise. I'm sorry," he said with a worried tone.

"But some promises are meant to be broken!" she yelled, until she realized what she said.

_How could I be so rude? I can't believe what I just said!_ She felt tears began to fall from her eyes. _How could I say such horrible thing?_

"But why? It's not fair! The deaf-mute, the deaf, and the blind get their wish, except me! Why is it that I'm the only angel who does not have the ability to see? I'm sorry, God for yelling at you. I am so sorry. I should have never said such horrible things. I rather be punished than be forgiven," she cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Child, I forgive you and you have every right to be mad at me. I will not punish you. Please don't cry. I know it's hard, but I can not break this promise," he said feeling guilty.

She quickly got up and ran.

_**.:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:.**_

She paced herself and wiped her tears away. She continued walking until she heard her brother's voice.

"I can't tell 'er," he said.

_It's not like me to eavesdrop, but I wonder if he's talking about Mai._

"Why not? She's going to have to know the truth sooner or later," she heard her brother's best friend, Honda, say.

_Who are they talking about?_

"No, I will not tell 'er. I don't wan' 'er ta know. She does not 'ave de right ta see after what 'e has done!" her brother yelled with fury.

"Jounouchi, don't do this to Shizuka. She deserves the right to see, but of all else, I can't believe you promised the all-mighty, Lord, to agree with you," Honda sighed.

"Well, I know I'm 'eing malicious, but I jus' don't wan' 'er to see any evil beings," Jounouchi said.

"Then she won't forgive you, Jounouchi," she heard another voice, Otogi, say.

"Hey, anythin' ta keep her safe," Jounouchi said, as Otogi and Honda nodded.

Then there was silence. _How could Jounouchi do this to me?_ _Big brother, you are being cruel. Anything to keep me safe? That means… that means, you want me to be blind for eternity!_

"Anyways, are you and Mai ready to go on vacation?" Honda asked.

"Yeah, so is Yugi and Tea. Too bad ya and Otogi aren't comin' wit' us. I know God is goin' ta de Dark Ages," Jounouchi laughed.

_I would rather be alone here in Heaven, than rather be protected by those two!_

"Well, we love to, but Honda and I are going to be on guard once you and the group leave. Will be sure to take good care of your little sister. I doubt will be attacked by Moneybags and his demons," Otogi gave Jounouchi thumbs up.

"Well, just remember not ta touch her," Jounouchi warned.

Then she flew away quietly.

_**.:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:.**_

"Bye Jounouchi, Mai, Yugi, and Anzu," Shizuka said, giving them hugs.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Mai asked.

"No, thank you, Mai. I'll be okay. What is there for me to see?" Shizuka joked.

"Okay, girl, well if you need anything, let me or Anzu know," Mai happily said and gave her another hug.

"Thanks, Mai," she said gleefully.

"Shizuka, I wish you can go with us," Anzu persuaded.

"Thanks Anzu, but I'll be alright," the redheaded girl insisted and gave her a hug.

"If they touch ya' Shizuka, let me know right away and I'll kick their asses!" Jounouchi glared at Otogi and Honda as they both smirked.

"Jounouchi, don't curse in Heaven. God doesn't like that," she said giving him a weak hug.

"You okay, Shizuka?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, just tired" she lied.

"Well, oh, okay," he shrugged and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll bring you a souvenir," Yugi said cheerfully to her.

"Thanks, Yugi, but it's okay. I don't want anything, I promise," she said. What she really wanted was her eyesight back.

"Okay," he said as he ran towards Jounouchi, Mai, and Anzu.

"Honda, Otogi, be on your best behavior for little Shizuka and Him," Anzu made a fist.

"Yeah, yeah," they both said in unison.

She flew away.

_**.:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:.**_

_How long have I been walking?_ Then she heard wings flapping above her. Shizuka ignored and began to think about what Jounouchi said. _Why doesn't he want me to-._

"Shizuka, where are you going? " she heard a female ask, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, getting back to reality.

"Shizuka, it's me, Miho. You know, the one Honda used to like," Miho said playfully.

"Oh, yes. I heard about that, but you said no to him, right?" Shizuka asked, not really caring.

"Yeah, I did say no to him. I feel guilty about that. I should have given him a chance," Miho said, but it didn't sound like she was guilty about it.

"Why not now?" Shizuka asked politely.

"He likes you, Shizuka. He'll do anything to be and protect you," she said.

Shizuka face turned to a frown. She liked Honda as a friend and nothing more. It was the same thing for Otogi. Those two were always arguing about who gets her. Shizuka simply shook her head from side to side and started to think of other things.

"So, Shizuka, where are you head?" she asked.

"How should I know? I let my feet take control over me," she said coolly, as she continued towards my destination. Wherever that might be.

"Hey, want to go to the carnival?" Miho asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Shizuka said.

"Shizuka, it'll be fun. I'll tell you what. It will be my treat, as a friend. We can get on the rides," Miho was so excited.

"Uh… okay. Sure, I'll go," she happily agreed.

"Should we invite Honda and Otogi?" Miho asked her. Shizuka's eyes glared at Miho's. Shizuka eyes were so scary. It was like looking right into Satan.

"Forget what I said, Shizuka," Miho replied with fear.

_**.:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:.**_

"Wow Miho, that was great! The rides gave me butterflies every time we went on the steep rail. I wish we can go on them again!" Shizuka excitedly said.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, how about tomorrow since it's getting pretty late out?" Miho asked.

"Sure, Miho," Shizuka said, stretching her petite body.

"Hey, Shizuka, let's go inside the Little Shop of Horrors," Miho merrily said.

"Wha-" she was about to ask until Miho grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"I'm going to get some quick souvenirs," she said.

"Uh, okay. I'll just be right here," Shizuka said, getting kind of freaked out since the place was so quiet.

Didn't like the strange aura, Shizuka wanted to leave immediately. The aura was making her very nervous and sending chills down her back. She was getting scared and this aura was making her sick inside. _It's just a shop, right?_

"Miho?" She asked.

There was no answer. _Just like that time…._

"Miho?" she asked again, getting concerned.

"Hey Miho, are you almost done?" Shizuka asked, a little rudely.

"Yeah, I'm at the cash register," she said.

"Okay," She simply said wanting to leave. _I wonder why she did answer the second time?_

"Hey, I got to go home," Miho said as they walked out of the shop.

Miho turned around and winked at him. He smirked, and nodded to her.

_**.:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:.**_

_How long have we been walking. Why do I feel so confused and sick? _

"Okay, Miho. Umm…" she said, not wanting to say, 'I'll see you tomorrow'. "Yeah, tomorrow," was all Shizuka could say as if she were excited.

"Sure, Shizuka, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, before I go, I bought you a little something at the shop. Here, open your hand," she said to her as she put the item in Shizuka's hand.

"What is it, Miho?" Shizuka asked.

The item felt so cold like metal. "It's a necklace," Miho gladly said.

"Thanks, Miho," Shizuka said happily give her a hug. Miho hugged back.

"Your welcome. Well, I got to go. See you tomorrow," she said.

"Wait, Miho, I-" then Shizuka realized it was quiet, a little too, quiet.

_Hmm... I wonder what kind of necklace it is._ Shizuka touched the charm that laid on her left palm. She carefully began to trace the charm with her right index finger. She began to get a visual in her mind, tracing the following contents: a line going up diagonally, then, down diagonally, after that going up, more slanted, than straight across, then go back slanted. _It's a star._ Then, she traced her finger once more, and it around and around. _Along with a circle. A star in a circle._

_What would five lines be doing in a circle?_ Shizuka shrugged at the thought and put the necklace on. She began to walk until she felt what was like strong wind. Her hearing senses picked up as she heard wings flapping. _It sounds like more than just one pair._

"See angels, I told y'all she betrayed us. Not only us, also, all mighty, God, as well. Shizuka, how could you?!" Miho yelled.

"What are you talking about Miho?" Shizuka became confused.

"Oh my! She's wearing the symbol! Everyone, attack!" she yelled.

Then Shizuka heard things like 'how could you', 'what will your brother, Katsuya Michael Jounouchi think', 'you're a disgrace', 'you should be punished by the hands of God!' Her hazel eyes widened and she was about to fly away, when she felt rocks and pebbles striking her.

She covered her head with her hands and bent down. "Ouch," Shizuka cried out in pain, "God, please help me!"

Then, she quickly got up, her hands covering her head for protection, and ran. All of sudden, she sensed the same aura as she felt in the shop. She heard a few more flapping wings, and scorching screams. That's when a pair of razor sharp, talons punctured both her shoulders. Shizuka felt agony and began to flap her own her wings. Being blind was like not being afraid of the dark, but feeling fear had an ugly side effect. _What is going on?_

"Shizuka, look what've you done. You brought war to the Kingdom of Heaven!" Shizuka heard Miho yelled out.

_What?!_ Then Shizuka realized that Miho had betrayed her, and she was taking the blame for it.

"YOU BITCH!" Miho screamed, as Shizuka felt an item hit the back of her head.

"OUCH!" she yelled out.

"Quit your whining, wench!" the thing, that held onto her, said.

"Please, let me go. I don't feel so well," Shizuka placed her hands on her stomach. _God, it feels like I'm going to vomit._

"Now, now, I can't. I'm taking you to the Realm of Hell," the demon told her.

The demon clasped his talons into her stridently, and she blacked out.

_**.:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:.**_

I apologize for the grammar. It's very hard to change everything to third point of view. I'll try to update once a week. Not promising anything because I want my chapters to be at least this long.

_**Ki Wingz**_

P.S. I changed the title back to Satanic Embrace.


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm sorry, but for some reason, I'm not feeling for this story like I used. What about ya'll? I might have to completely redo the whole story... just with shorter chapters. If you want me to continue, please leave a review. I want to my story, but it is taking forever to change everything to third p.o.v.

I think I might need a one week away from but I am planning a V-day one-shot of SxS. Can you please wait about a week?

**_Ki Wingz_**


	3. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note 2**

Hey, Everyone.

I deeply apologize for not updating. I know I promised ya'll a Valentine's Story. Lately, I have been in a lot of stressed, and I'm in the process of slowly healing. This week, I'll be very busy since I want to go back to college and I have to get things ready. No, I'm not quitting fanfiction, I just need more time.

Thank you for your patience.

Ki Wingz


End file.
